Fed Up
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: When Darry and Ponyboy come through the door fighting, Soda gets fed up with all the fighting. When Dally and Johnny go to comfort him he has Dally spend the night with him making both brothers mad. This little 'sleep over' lets the ball rolling. Yoai, Slash, and something else I cant tell you for future reference. -!Hiatus until more people sign up for Hunger Games!-
1. Comfort

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 1

"Get in the house!" Darry hissed.

"You're not in charge of me!" Ponyboy yells walking into the house realizing how hypocritical that was.

"Can you two stop fighting …" Soda said sitting down on the couch next to Johnny.

They don't hear Soda over their loud yelling.

"Why can't you two be more like Johnny; he's quiet and never fights." Soda said wrapping my arm around Johnny, then his face gets red.

"You stay out of this!" Ponyboy barks.

Soda looks down shamefully. Johnny sees him looking down full of sorrow and cuddles up to Soda's chest like a cat. Soda only grins until Dally tries pulling him over to his side of the fight.

"I have full responsibility over his actions. Don't you think if he did something wrong it would be my fault, which if I was in charge it wouldn't happen." Darry explains.

"And if he was in charge, it would give me a reason to want to get in trouble." Ponyboy yells into Darry's face.

Soda stands up.

"Please just stop … I can't … can't take this anymore. You even promised … but that's a promise you couldn't keep. Just please … stop …" Soda says hiding his stinging eye by looking down. Hot tears run down his face and land on the ground with a small pitter-patter. Soda grabs his arm and looks up at them.

"Soda … I'm sorry." Dally says walking over to him.

Dally puts his hand on Soda's should trying to comfort him, but when his hand brushes his shoulder Soda quickly backs away.

"Talk to me when you two are officially done fighting." Soda says trudging up the stair with Johnny rushing after him.

"See what you do …" Ponyboy mutters.

"Oh, shut up." Darry says looking back at him with piercing eyes.

**_Soda and Johnny_**

"Soda, calm down." Johnny says comforting and rubbing his back in a circular motion.

"Sorry, Johnny, I just hate seeing them fight." Soda says finishing crying.

'It's ok. You're not the only one …" Johnny says looking out the window.

Soda removes him face from his hands then looks at Johnny.

"You too?" Soda says confused.

"Me too." Dally says leaning against the door way.

"It sickens me." Dally says walking into the room and closing the door.

Johnny walks over to the window in Soda's and Pony's room.

"At least you have someone who loves you." Johnny says full of jealousy.

"At least you have parents!" Soda snaps.

"Yeah, who beat me every day of my life." Johnny says turning around and glaring at him.

"Oh yeah … right." Soda says forgetting about that's.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm leaving." Johnny says storming out of the room.

"Johnny wait!" Soda calling for him.

Johnny turns around and looks at him.

"Never mind. You're still gonna hate me." Soda says starting to sob.

"I don't hate you." Johnny says walking over slowly then looking at him with a silly gaze making Soda laugh.

"You're so h- … weird." Soda says blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Johnny ask puzzled.

"A bird hit the window." Soda says lying about what he was really blushing about.

"A bird-" Dally says interrupted by Johnny.

"Oh. So do you feel better?" Johnny asks pushing at Soda's shoulder almost pushing him over.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Okay good." Johnny says walking out of the room then out into the brisk night.

"Ugh, well I guess I'm going." Dally says yawning then begins to walk out of the room.

"Dally, wait." Dally turns around.

"This may be an odd request, but can you sleep with me for the night?" Soda says looking at the floor and kicking his feet.

"Umm … well … sure. After what happened, I will." Dally says walking over to Soda.

"Really? Thanks." Soda says remembering what had happened.

"Oh, umm, sorry." He says scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it." Soda says throwing pajamas at Dally.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I sleep over for like a week or so. I guess Tim doesn't like it when I hit on his girl." Dally says laughing at himself.

"Yeah sure just please sleep with me." Soda pleaded.

"Sure, why not." Dally replied walking into the bathroom to change.

Later that night Soda wouldn't stop tossing and turning.

"Umm … Soda. Is there something I can do to make it more comfortable?" Dally says getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but it would be too awkward for you." Soda replied.

"I really don't care. I cant go to sleep with you doing that." Dally says facing Soda.

Soda wraps him arms around Dally and smiles.

"Is this it?" Dally asks.

"Yeah." Soda replies.

Dally digs his face into Soda's chest trying to act like Ponyboy from seeing the way they sleep together.

"This better?" Dally's voice is muffled by Soda's shirt.

"Yep, perfect." Soda relaxes his head and holds him tight.

"Thanks again." Soda repeats.

"No problem. Anytime." Dally says still muffled by Soda's shirt.

"Not to make it awkward or anything, but you can take off your close as long as you keep on your boxers." Soda says as Dally springs up and striping down.

"Sorry it was really 'bunchy below the equator' if you're picking up what I'm putting down." Dally says taking off his shirt.

Soda takes off only his shirt because he thought it would be too unnerving to have boxer shorts presses against Dally's chest.

"Cause I really wanted to know that." Soda says rolling his eyes.

Dally presses his face into Soda's warm, bare chest not realizing he took off his shirt.

"Whoa, Soda. You're hot." Dally says surprised.

"What!" Soda says jumping out of the bed.

"Temperature wise!" Dally says panicking, realizing what he said.

"Oh …" Soda sighs in relief and crawled back into the bed.

Soda tightly wraps his arms around Dally's warm body as Dally stuck his face into Soda's hard chest.

The door swings open and the light blinds Dally and Soda.

It was Ponyboy and Darry.

"Oh, go sleep somewhere else." Soda said looking away and continues cuddling/sleeping with Dally. Dally was too tired to talk.

"Then where is he going to sleep?" Darry asked concerned with what was happening under the blankets.

"You're his brother also, he can sleep with you." Soda snapped.

"I can leave if you want me to." Dally says looking up at Soda.

"You aren't leaving." Soda says looking over at the door.

They have already left but left the door open. Soda stumbled over to the door and closed it.

"Lets try this again" Soda says sleepily.

Soda held onto Dally but not as tight as he had before. Dally nuzzled up to Soda's chest and soon the boys fell asleep.


	2. Tell Me

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 2

When Soda wakes up and first sees Dally awake not moving, trying not to wake him up. Soda removes his hand from Dally but he doesn't move; he only looks up at Soda and smiles.

"Mornin', Soda." Dally says yawning.

"Huh? Oh, morning." Soda says messing up Dally messy hair.

"Sleep ok?" Soda say rubbing his eyes.

"Better than I usually do." Dally says moving away.

"Ha. Cause you slept in the arms of a man." Soda says giggling.

"Shut up or I wont sleep with you tonight." Dally said forcefully.

"Oh … I'm sorry." Soda apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it." Dally says scooting back to Soda.

Soda only looked at him.

"You know we rarely talked until now." Soda laughed.

"Hmm … now that you mentioned it …" Dally starts to think.

"Oh yeah, I forgot why you're here …" Soda says as his eye start to sting, wanting to cry.

"PLEASE don't cry." Dally says snuggling up to Soda, pressing his face into Soda's chest like Ponyboy.

"Thanks." Soda kisses Dally on his forehead forgetting it was him.

"Oh … umm … sorry." Soda scratches his head.

"It's fine. I doubt you meant to." Dally says smiling.

Dally bites Soda's chest and Soda yelps.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Soda says pushing him away and rubbing the red mark.

"I didn't mean to." Dally says sarcastically.

Soda's mark starts to bleed and Dally looks at him surprised.

"I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Dally says wiping the blood off with his finger.

Soda rolls his eyes and sinks into the bed. Then Dally sticks his finger into his mouth and quickly takes it out.

"You're gross." Soda says cringes with disgust.

"Not that bad." Dally says smiling and lays his head into Dally's chest.

Soda winces at the pain of his bite and Dally grimaces.

"I'm sorry." Dally says looking up at Soda.

"It's fine." Soda says grabbing a bandage from the night stand and putting one on his bite.

The door opens and Darry is in it.

"Breakfast is done. We made enough for you Dally." Darry says low toned.

"Okay thanks." Dally says yawning.

Darry closes the door and Dally gets up. Soda's face get red when he sees Dally's 'morning wood'.

"Dally, here I got some clothes." Soda says running then quickly digging through his drawer.

"Yeah, probably should put some on. Considering you one are the only ones who saw me like this." Dally says grabbing pants and a shirt from Soda and blushing at the same time.

"Yeah just please try not to show _it _off." Soda says handing Dally socks.

Dally looks down and quickly adjusts.

"Sorry you had to see that." Dally says trying to keep a poker face.

"It's fine. Living with my brothers … lets just say I'm used to seeing that. In clothes and out." Soda says blushing.

"Well, that's not weird." Dally says sarcastically.

"Well around here its actually not." Soda says handing him socks.

"Not to be weird, but can I barrow underwear?" Dally asks sheepishly.

"Umm… why? Actually I don't want to know." Soda says throwing his biggest pair at him.

"Naa, it just feels weird wearing the same pair for longer than a day." Dally putting on the clothes as Soda puts on a shirt.

"Thanks, Soda, for everything." Dally says giving him a brotherly hug.

"No problem. Thanks for sleeping with me." Soda says laughing at how weird it sounds.

Dally heads out the door with Soda trailing behind him.

"So what did you make?" Soda says sitting down at the table with Dally sitting close to Soda.

"Green pancakes and purple chocolate milk." Ponyboy says handing Dally and Soda a plate.

"Creative." Dally says with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Annoying …" Soda says under his breath.

Dally looks at Soda as he gestures to Ponyboy and Dally as they start to fight again. Soda's eyes become a crimson red and tears welled up in his eyes. He tries to hide his face trying to show he's not a crybaby but he cant help it.

"Please don't cry. Just please don't." Dally says holding Soda close to his warm body.

"Thanks, but I'm only a crybaby." Soda says pushing away trying to not get his hot tears on Dally's shirt.

"No you're not. You're Soda." Dally says smiling.

"Thanks, but, their fighting make me feel like shit. Knowing I cant do anything about it."

Soda says attempting to lay his head on Dally's shoulder but Dally gets up and walks to Darry and Ponyboy.

He pushes both boys against the wall and looks at them both.

"Your fighting makes me, Johnny, and Soda sick! What are you fighting about now!" Dally yells.

"Darry thinks he can just boss me around!" Pony complains.

"He's doing reckless things sense he hasn't been fallowing my directions." Darry shares his side to the fight.

"Pony, listen to Darry! Darry, lay off of Ponyboy!" Dally says letting go and storming over to Soda.

"Damn, those two fight over silly shit." Dally says sitting back down next to Soda.

Soda glances up at Dally and see he's staring down at him, then Soda looks back down hiding his red eyes.

"You don't need to act strong for me." Dally says rubbing his back.

"I do this every time they fight." Soda says quietly.

Ponyboy and Darry look over at Soda when those words leave his mouth.

"It tears you apart that much?" Darry asks suddenly.

"Yeah, but you're too blind to see it!" Soda says rushing up to his room.

"Wow, you're terrible brothers." Dally says glaring at them then running after him.

"Like you're one to talk." Ponyboy snaps.

"He's right." Darry says grabbing Ponyboy's shoulder.

Darry and Ponyboy calmly talk about it as Dally comforts Soda.

Soda and Dally

"Soda, please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. Its just not right to see you cry like this." Dally says hugging Soda.

"You rarely see me cry because I don't cry in front of people. Not even my brothers. It shows how weak I really am." Soda says trying to calm down.

"Soda, just please stop. Cause when I see you cry …" Dally's eyes start to get scarlet and immediately turned around.

"It makes me want to. With you always being happy, then seeing how sad you really are." Dally says as one tear drops to the ground.

"Dally, please stop crying. Please keep you're tuff look. That's the only way I want to see you. You're the reason I stop crying … to be strong like you." Soda says laying down onto the bed.

Dally looks over and see how he never seen Soda like that.

"Soda …" Dally's eyes turn normal and sits on the bed next to Soda.

"The truth is … never mind." Soda says turning away from him.

"What?" Dally says turning onto the bed and lays down.

"Never mind." Soda says scooting away from him.

"You can tell me anything." Dally says getting closer to Soda.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Soda says getting up and walking to the door.

Dally quickly jumps in front of him and blocks the door.

"Tell me what the truth is." Dally says harshly.

Soda jumps away and heads for the window. Dally quickly confronts him.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me." Dally says smiling.

Soda just walks over to the bed and calmly lays down.

"Please just tell me." Dally says laying down and scooting close to Soda.

"I will never tell you and that's a fact." Soda grumbles then turns to face Dally.

"Please." Dally says scooting even closer to Soda and pulls Soda into his chest.

"No." Soda says getting comfortable in Dally's chest.

"Just tell me." Dally says playing with Soda's hair.

"Please just ignore what I said and leave me alone." Soda says turning away from Dally.

"Just please tell me. I probably will understand." Dally says holding Soda closer.

"I …" Soda starts.


	3. The Knowing

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 3

"… Will never tell you." Soda says smiling.

"Fine, but just tell me when you want to. You hear?" Dally says stroking Soda's arm.

"I guess." Soda says uneasily.

Soda turns back into Dally chest slowly and Dally smiles.

"I love … food." Dally quickly changing what he said.

"Me too." Soda smiles.

"Actually, I like you." Dally says blushing.

"I like you too?" Soda says with a confused look on his face.

"No, I **Like **you." Soda no longer has confused look on his face but it changes to awe.

"Please don't hate me! I tried to fight these feelings, but I didn't work." Dally says worriedly.

Soda's face turns normal and looks at him blushing.

"I don't hate you." Soda says nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Dally says sighing of relief.

The door opens and Soda closes his eyes trying not to see who it was.

"Do you want to go to the movies later." It was Ponyboy and Johnny.

Soda looks at Dally with a face saying '_want to go_'.

"Yeah sure, we'll want to tag along." Dally answers.

"Okay, we're leaving now. Don't worry about looking trashy." Ponyboy rushes.

Soda and Dally get up and walk through the door with Ponyboy and Johnny leading. As they walk through the door Soda has a look of discomfort.

"Something bothering you Soda?" Dally says so only Soda can hear and wrapped his arm around him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Soda says looking away.

Dally lightly kisses Soda's cheek and holds him close.

"Soda, remember , I'm here for you." Dally says smiling.

"I'll let you kiss me, but only because I feel bad for not liking you back." Soda says whispering into Dally's ear.

Dally grins and pecks Soda on the lips. Soda whips off his lip and looks at Dally and narrows his eyes.

"Sorry, you're just so tempting." Dally whispers biting his lip.

Soda looks at him with a meek expression and Dally only looks at him gingerly.

"Please, don't anything more than kiss me." Soda says moving closer to Dally's body.

"I wont, but only if you want me to." Dally says groping Soda's ass.

Soda jumps and yelps.

"Ow …please stop." Soda pleads silently, sounding like quiet Johnny.

"Sorry." Dally says sneaking into the movie theater.

Soda and Dally during the movie

"Ugh, a chick-flick." Dally complains.

Soda sits next to Dally but still looks uncomfortable.

"Something bothering you, Soda?" Dally says as Johnny and Ponyboy walk past them to sit in the front.

"Everything is fine, I guess …" Soda says unconvincingly.

Dally lean over and slowly kisses on the lips but its no peck, Dally turns it into a very passionate kiss. Soda doesn't kiss back destroying Dally's fun.

"C'mon. There is no one in the theater beside us, Ponyboy and Johnny." Dally says biting his lip and grabbing the inside of Soda's leg.

Soda looks down at his leg as Dally slowly moves it up.

"Please stop." Soda says tensing up.

Dally doesn't listen and his hand continues. Dally grabs Soda's 'junk' and Soda quickly jumps.

"Dally let go!" Soda screams as his voice is canceled out by the movie.

Dally slowly runs his finger around the length. Soda leans his head on Dally's shoulder and tenses his muscles.

"Dally stop." Soda says between clenched teeth.

"Come on, Soda. You'll love it." Dally says now grasping it through the denim.

"Dally please just stop." Soda says trying to see where he should move if he doesn't.

"C'mon, Soda." Dally says moving his hand under the pants and now starts to stroke.

"Dally, either you stop or I go." Soda arches his back from pleasure.

Dally quickly rubs making pre-cum come out.

"No, Dally. Please stop!" Soda screams.

"Wait, I can feel you're almost there." Dally says stroking faster than before.

"Dally, No! Stop before I-" Soda came all over Dally's hand.

"Wasn't that bad." Dally says smiling at him, removing his hand from Soda's pants.

Soda turns away from Dally and curls into the fetal position.

"Soda, please forgive me for doing this." Dally says licking his fingers.

Soda stays silent.

"Soda?" Dally turns to Soda.

Soda's eyes are wide and he's starting to shake.

"Soda, please. I'm sorry." Dally's eyes become red.

"Soda … no … he hates me." Dally says pressing his head into his hands.

"I-I-I don't h-hate y-you." Soda says hesitantly.

"Soda, Thank you! This will never happen again!" Dally says hugging Soda.

Soda pushes him away and closes his eyes.

"Give me time. You dig?" Soda moves away.

"I'm so sorry. Just please don't hate me." Dally says grabbing Soda's hand and moving back into his seat. Soda only looks at him but doesn't want to move his hand.

"I wont just … never again." Soda moves back positioning himself back into the seat.

"This is why I love you, Soda. I love you because you're understanding. If I did this to anyone else they would hate me, instead you look at my point of view. Soda, I love you." Dally says hopping into his seat and putting Soda on his lap.

"Dally, I like you for who you are. Never change that about you." Soda replies, curling up into Dally's chest.

Dally lightly kisses Soda on his soft lips and smiles.

"Thanks, Soda." Dally says caressing Soda's cheek. Soda faintly blushes.

"No problem." Soda says slowly closing his eyes.

Soda falls asleep and Dally watches the movie.

When the movie is over Johnny and Ponyboy walk up.

"Soda, wake up. The movie's over." Dally says after kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Mmmmm." Soda says opening up his eyes and stands up.

"Soda, you seem fully awake." Johnny says smiling.

"Hm?" Soda says falling into Johnny's arms. Johnny's face gets red and endeavors to carry him home.

When they get home Johnny walks into Soda's and Ponyboy's room with Soda still clutches to Johnny's chest.

"Soda, can I stay for the night." Johnny says waking up Soda.

"Yeah, sure." Soda says standing up and wobbling over to the dresser to throw pajamas at Johnny.

"You can change if you want. You can wear just boxers if you want to, but Dally also will be sleeping with us if that make you uncomfortable." Soda says heading for the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll stick with just boxers." Dally says heading in the room.

Johnny looks away as Dallas changes. Soda exit's the bathroom and heads into the room.

"So, Johnny. Are ya gonna change?" Soda asks grabbing on to Dally before he falls over from how many books Ponyboy left on the floor.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to stay anymore." Johnny says kicking a leg.

"Is it something I did?" Dally asks.

Johnny walks over and closes the door.

"I saw what you two have been doin', and with you two in the same room might make thing more awkward for me. And Dally when Soda says stop, he means it." Johnny says with a serious look on his face.


	4. Choosing

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 4

Dally blushes a vicious color of red and Soda wants to pound Dally's face in.

"Dally! See he gets it!" Soda starts to yell.

Johnny walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Soda." Dally says scuffing his feet against the ground.

"You're lucky I don't hate you yet." Soda says turning away from Dally.

"Please don't, I love you." Dally says wrapping him in his arms.

"Yeah but I don't love you. You're acting like we are a couple but we aren't." Soda says breaking free of his arms.

"Just go head, hate me! Be like everyone else and hate me! You're just like everyone else! I love you but I guess that's not enough to make you stop hating me! It doesn't matter any more! You don't matter anymore! " Dally says yelling at Soda's face, making a different face he never made before. it's a mix of sorrow and hatred.

Soda looks to the floor as a tear runs down his face.

"I really don't matter … to anyone now … I'm such a fool for thinking I did matter." Soda has more tears run down his face.

Dally's face returns to normal and has seen what he said.

"Soda, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was my temper!" Dally basically tackles Soda onto the bed by hugging him tightly.

"I'm nothing … a waste of space …" Soda says with no emotion.

"No, Soda! You have a meaning! You're my everything! You're why I'm still living today! Please just forgive me!" Dally says pressing his head into Soda's chest.

Soda shakes his head vigorously and sees Dally crying into his chest.

"Dally … I forgive you. Just please stop crying." Soda says rubbing Dally's back.

"Soda, I'm so sorry. I never want to talk to you like that again. Please just stop me if I do this ever again. Hit me, I don't care. I just never want you to cry again." Dally says pulling Soda's head into his chest.

"Okay, just stop crying. I just want to see the old Dally back." Soda says pushing Dally off of him and forcing a smile upon his face.

"Okay." Dally says coolly and boldly, instantly pulling himself together.

Darry knocks at the door.

"You two okay in there? I heard yelling." Darry says opening up the door.

"Yeah we're fine." Soda say getting up and hugs Darry.

"Do you care about me?" Soda asks holding him tighter.

"What kind of a stupid question is that." Darry says laughing.

"Thank you." Soda says smiling up at Darry.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda says looking around.

"Well, we had a fight …" Darry trails off and scratches the back of his head.

"You selfish …" Soda says running out the door.

'What if I get there late? What if he got jumped? What if he's lost? What if he d- …' Thoughts run through Soda's mind.

Soda soon sees Johnny and Ponyboy laying in the open lot.

"Ponyboy!" Soda say running up and laying on top of him.

"What do you want." Ponyboy says more of a statement than a question.

"I got worried." Soda says fiddling with the grass.

"Well I'm fine so you can leave and report back to Darry I'm fine." Ponyboy says stubbornly.

"I'm sorry if I did anything …" Soda apologizes.

"The thing I'm mad at you for is something you cant help …" Ponyboy says sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Soda has puzzled look on his face.

"Umm … I guess I could show you. No. You would hate me …"Ponyboy says fighting with himself.

"Just show me. I swear I wont hate you or think of me less." Soda says with a smile.

"Umm … ok then …" Ponyboy moves closer to Soda and looks away.

"Just please don't hate me …" Ponyboy says looking into Soda's face.

"I wont. Now just hurry up and show me!" Soda says rushing Pony.

"Well here goes nothing." Ponyboy say looking down then back up quickly.

Ponyboy quickly presses his soft lips against Soda's. Ponyboy quickly pulls away and looks down in embarrassment.

"Just go ahead and hate me. I'm sickening, putrid." Ponyboy says blushing.

"I don't hate you … I some what … enjoyed it." Soda says looking away hiding his laughter.

"you did?" Ponyboy says looking up slightly.

"Yeah kinda." Soda says laughing.

"Try again?" Ponyboy give a devilish smile.

"Just to see if I enjoy it." Soda says leaning for another kiss.

They start to kiss and Soda pull Ponyboy closer. They softly kiss each other as Ponyboy slowly takes over. Ponyboy pushes Soda to the ground and continues to kiss.

"Umm … Hello." Johnny says laughing.

"Oh .. Umm … hey." Soda says embarrassed.

"It's fine. I already knew you were gay, Soda. I've seen the way you look at me." Johnny says sitting next to Soda.

"You did? Sorry …" Soda laughs.

"So who do you love? Me, Ponyboy, or Dally?" As those words fall put of Johnny's mouth, Dally comes around the corner.

"Yeah, who?" He says curious.

"Umm … I'm in love with …"


	5. Crimson Part 1

(3rd person) Chapter 5

'_if I love Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally would tell everyone. Plus it's also just wrong. If I love Johnny then I'm taking Ponyboy's best friend. If I love Dally then I'm taking Johnny's Idol. But I must really say who I love_ …' Soda thinks to himself before deciding.

"I love Dally." Soda says looking at Dally.

Johnny kicks the grass and Ponyboy falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry …" Soda apologizes.

"I-it's fine." Johnny says hugging a last time.

"Is it okay if I still sleep with you … because of those … Dreams?" Ponyboy says pulling himself together.

"Dally?" Soda asks.

"Fine, but if you do anything … I swear." Dally says clenching his fist.

"I won't I swear." Ponyboy says backing up.

"My boundaries are you can sleep with him, you can hug him sense he is your brother, and kiss him but only on the cheek. You dig?" Dally says backing Ponyboy into a tree to intimidate him.

"If you keep acting like this to him we won't last long." Soda says pulling him away from Ponyboy then checking to make sure he didn't do anything.

"It's just how I act. Deal with it." Dally says coldly.

"Deal with it? Do you want us to break up now?" Soda says looking at Dally with extremely furious eyes,

Dally only looks over at him with a brow raised.

"Do you really? I'm being serious." Soda says shifting his weight on his left leg.

Dally only laughs and walks over to Soda.

"Break up with me and I tell everyone." Dally whispers into Soda's ear.

Soda's face turns red and scuffs his foot through the grass.

Dally cackles and walks away.

"He wouldn't do it …" Soda has a blank look on his face.

"Wouldn't what?" Johnny asks.

Dally looks back and wiggles his finger.

"N-nothing." Soda says blankly.

Ponyboy catches a glimpse at Dally after turning around.

"He doesn't deserve you." Johnny says looking at Dally before he disappears into the darkness.

"I can't break up with him or else he'll …" Soda gulps. "Tell everyone." Soda says shivering at the thought.

"I wonder why he's my idol …" Johnny says kicking up more grass.

"I'm breaking up with him. I don't care if he tells … I really don't care. I'm just a waste of space, a useless soul." Soda says slouching over.

"Soda! How can you say that?" Ponyboy says hugging Soda.

"Cause it's what I am. Sometimes I wonder why I was put on earth." Soda says hugging his brother.

"To make my life worth living." Ponyboy says kissing Soda on the cheek.

Soda smiles gleefully and holds Ponyboy close.

"Thanks, you're my meaning. Both of you." Soda says adding Johnny into the hug. "I wish I haven't chosen him …" Soda begins again.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Johnny says kissing Soda on the cheek.

"I guess I shouldn't really have to forgive you. You're my brother, and there is nothing to be sorry about." Ponyboy says laughing.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Soda says starting to walk in the direction of the house.

"Sure." Ponyboy says catching up.

Johnny sits there staring up at the stars.

"Johnny, you coming?" Soda says walking back over to him.

"Yeah, I guess." Johnny says getting up and wiping the dirt off himself.

When the boys reach home Johnny and Ponyboy head into the kitchen as Soda walks into his room to change. When Soda reaches the room and closes the door. Dally appears in front of him.

"I've been waiting." Dally says with a sinister smile.

"Sorry … do you need something?" Soda says holding his own arm uneasily.

"Oh, nothing." Dally says cackling to himself.

"Oh, ok. By the way … I'm breaking up with you." Soda says scuffing his foot on the ground.

"Remember our deal." Dally says pushing Soda against the wall.

"Go ahead." Soda says sighing.

Dally lightly kisses Soda on the neck the looks at Soda's face lustfully.

"That wasn't our deal." Soda says trying to get away but gets pushed back against the wall.

"I can make it our deal and won't tell anyone." Dally says rubbing his waist against Soda's.

"Umm …" Soda slowly makes up his mind.

**_Johnny and Ponyboy_**

"I guess I really don't like Soda anymore. He's my brother plus I'm in love with Cherry." Ponyboy says laughing at himself.

"Will you still be friends with me if I do date your brother?" Johnny asks silently.

"You dating Soda will not affect our friendship." Ponyboy says throwing his arm around Johnny.

"Thanks." Johnny says smiling at Ponyboys response.

A slight moan pierces the silence.

"Soda must have stubbed his toe."

Another moan comes from the room.

"Umm, I'm gonna go check up on him."

Ponyboy walks to the door and sees Dally thrusting into Soda. Ponyboy quickly shuts the door and his face gets red.

"I he okay?" Johnny asks looking at his face.

"More than okay." Ponyboy says crimson-faced.


	6. Crimson Part 2

(3rd person) Chapter 5.5

Dally throws Soda on to the bed and lays on top of him.

Dally leans down on Soda and kisses him softly on the lips. Soda doesn't kiss back. Dally licks Soda's bottom lip asking permission for his tongue to enter his mouth. Soda opens his mouth not really wanting to and starts to kiss more passionately. Dally moves his hips rhythmically against Soda's crotch.

"D-Dally …" Soda groans.

Dally moves his mouth to a sensitive spot on Soda's neck and knows he found it when Soda gasps. Dally kisses and bites genteelly on Soda's neck while still grinding up against Soda. Dally removes Soda's shirt and start to trail down to Soda's nipple. Teasing it with his tongue and nibbling on it, twirling his hand around the other one. Dally's hand slowly moves his hand down to Soda's pant line and plays with the button, not really asking for permission, just teases. Dally quickly unzips Soda's pants, taking his underwear with them. Dally takes of his shirt and looks at the long, erected dick.

"Wow, you're big." Dally says taking off his pants showing his also erected dick.

"Make it quick. I don't want anyone to find out about this." Soda says feeling dirty.

Dally quickly thrusts into Soda making Soda arch his back with pain. Dally grins sinisterly and thrusts faster. Dally grabs the bed sheets hoping its almost over. The bedroom door opens then shuts as fast as it opened. Dally continues to thrust until he soon comes inside.

Soda quickly put on his clothes then rushes out the door. He soon sees Ponyboy and Johnny frozen at the door.

"It's not what you think. If I did _that, _he wouldn't tell." Soda says as Dally creeps behind him.

"Secrets safe with me." Dally says slipping past him with a smile going from ear to ear.

Soda sinks down into his clothes getting dirty looks from both Johnny and Ponyboy.

"How could you sink so low?" Ponyboy asks angrily.

Johnny is too disgusted to say anything to Soda or Dally.

"I'm sorry just please don't tell anyone." Soda says pleadingly.

"Fine." Johnny and Ponyboy say unison.


	7. The shower

**People sign up for Hunger Games! I really want to include people the people who read these. All I is:**

**1) A made up a unique name (First and Last and cannot have been used in the book)**

**2) District (Five is taken up.)**

**3) Personality**

**4) A back story**

**5) And a preferred weapon**

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 7

"I'm going for a walk." Johnny says leaving with Ponyboy at his side.

Dally walks over looking different from when they started dating. He falls asleep into Soda's arms and Soda goes with it. He walks into the room and falls asleep with Dally clutched to his chest.

Soda and Dally wake up at the same time and look at each other with confused looks.

"What happened last night?" Dally asks rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I tried dating you. You stopped acting like yourself then raped me basically." Soda says angrily for not remembering what happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got drunk." Dally says digging his elbows into the bed trying to hold himself up.

"That's how you act when you're drunk?" Soda asks surprised.

"Well yeah. Wait you tried dating me?" Dally asks with a major headache.

"It was more of a fake gay thing. I just did it to make you happy. I found out that Johnny thinks I like him because of the way I look at him, but really I'm just counting his scars." Soda says laughing at Johnny's thoughts.

"How many?" Dally asks getting up and realizes he wear the same clothes from yesterday.

"16. Need clothes again?" Soda asks Dally walking up to his drawer.

"Sure, I also need a shower." Dally says smelling himself with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hmm, so do I." Soda also smells himself.

"We can shower together." Dally says with a devilish smile.

Soda cringes remembering last night.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Dally says looking over and the cringing Sodapop.

"I-Its fine, just something I really don't want to remember." Soda says fake smiling at Dally.

"Well, I'll shower with you if you promise not to try any thing. I just have to leave for work soon." Soda says realizing what time it is.

"I promise, but please don't mind if I stare." Dally says thinking ahead of his actions.

Sod nods his head, but will also be nervous that he might get turned on if he does stare. They head for the shower and lock the door behind them. They get undressed and Dally turns on the shower. When they get in Dally instantly turns to looks at Soda.

"Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable." Dally reframes himself from taking Soda right then and there.

"Oh, its fine." Soda says moving his foot, stepping on a bar of soap.

Soda falls into Dally's warm, wet arms. As Dally holds onto Soda, their members touch causing both Soda and Darry to blush a million shades of red.

"Umm …" Soda says still flushed at the touching of their members.

Dally leans down and kisses Soda passionately on the lips. Soda is surprised by Dallas's kiss and sits and shock. Soda realizes his true love for Dallas and decides to go with it.

**I know this chapter was short but I'm loosing al inspiration to right it. If you don't think I should scrap it please tell me. I'm getting bored of it and I'm thinking it or just leaving it right here and never coming back to it. So yeah, review if you don't think I should just scrap it entirely.**


End file.
